


A Wig and a Prayer

by were_lemur



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Norrington and family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wig and a Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 184

"Daddy, did you _really_ wear a wig like that?"

James Norrington nodded soberly. "Every day for years."

"Really?" his son repeated.

"I have it on very good authority," his wife said, and he wondered again who that was. She had her secrets -- though not nearly as many as his former fiancee. 

His daughter put a napkin on his head, and started to giggle. "Daddy, you look funny."

"Off to bed, you two," their mother said. While they scampered off up the stairs, she bent close to Norrington. "I want to spend a little time alone with you, you handsome devil."


End file.
